Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - House and Garden is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes Observing Poison Ivy *Aqua: Jeffrey? Please don't hate me for this, but.... maybe Poison Ivy was telling the truth after all. *Jeffrey: You think so? *Aqua: We've been following Poison Ivy all day and she hasn't done anything suspicious yet. *Jeffrey: I know, but... *Beetles: *on Jeffrey's shoulder* Jeffrey. Some people can change. Look at me, Diego, Shira and Discord. *Jeffrey: ...Maybe you're right. It's still hard to believe, but maybe after all this time, Ivy's finally changed her ways. *Aqua: *sighs in relief* For a moment, I thought you'd think I was crazy for believing her. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too much to do that. *Aqua: *smiles beautifully at Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Batman: Hate to break up the bounding moment, but we've got a mission to focus on. *Jeffrey: ...Uh, sorry. *Aqua: *looks through her binoculars* *Jeffrey: *looks through his binoculars* *Alexis: *watches Poison Ivy do garden work through a telescope* Looks like Pam's still got a passion for plants. *Xion: Some things never change, i guess. *Jaden: *watches with binoculars* I don't see any plants that look monstrous though. *Jeffrey: She looks so...peaceful. *Batman: I want to believe it.... but why can't I? *Twilight: How could this be possible? *Nails: Guess she's seen the error of her ways. *Jeffrey: Maybe. But why don't i feel so sure about this? I want to believe it too, but... Shocking info *(In the Batmobile) *Robin: I guess I should be grateful that thing used a fist on me and not poison. *Xion: You got lucky too. *Batman: Right. But we're still in the dark as to who's behind this. *Jeffrey: And if Poison Ivy's not behind it, who is? *Brain: Maybe she has a evil twin brother she never spoke of! *Scamper: *sarcastically* No. Her pet goldfish is responsible for this. *Brain: *gasps* She has a goldfish?!? *Xion: *face-palms herself* *Robin: You don't think it's Poison Ivy? *Jaden: I know it's hard to believe, but unfortunately yes. *Jeffrey: ...Maybe she has changed her ways. *Batman: All she wants is to be left alone with her husband and sons. *Robin: ...! "Sons"? *Xion: What did you say? *Batman: Carlyle's two boys. Chris and Kelly. *Xion: ...Poison Ivy's a mother? *takes out her laptop and starts typing* *Robin: I know Chris and Kelly. I was in Carlyle's class when his ex brought them to visit last year. *Batman: I thought Caryle has custody. *Robin: No. And here's another shocker for you. Chris and Kelly are girls. *Twilight: What?! *Jesse: You're kidding, right?! *Xion: No, he's not. I've just checked some hospital records. *Aqua: Than Poison Ivy deceived us again!! *Jeffrey: Back to her house. Time to end this. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes